


Season Eighteen Goals

by AvenuePotter



Series: Carisi Crack Fic [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coat - Freeform, F/M, Rollisi, Romance, forearms, navy blue winter coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These scenes (or something like them) are all I want from SVU Season 18. Carisi hot winter coat action, forearm porn, and a hot kiss with Amanda of course. Rollisi goodness and Carisi eye candy. Don't you want it as much as I do? (Written in screenplay format) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Eighteen Goals

**SEASON 18 GOALS SCENE ONE**

 

INT. MANHATTAN SVU SQUAD ROOM - DAY

 

CARISI enters, removes his navy blue wool winter coat slowly, and hangs it on the coat rack. He walks over to AMANDA'S desk.

 

AMANDA'S P.O.V.

Carisi rolls up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt and then leans over her desk, prominently displaying his forearms.

BACK TO SCENE

 

CARISI

What's on the docket for today?

 

CARISI'S P.O.V.

Amanda looks up from Carisi's forearms and gulps, then hurriedly looks down at some papers on her desk, picking one up.

BACK TO SCENE

 

AMANDA

(stuttering)

Well, we've got this. . .

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

* * *

**SEASON 18 GOALS SCENE TWO**

 

INT. ELEVATOR - NIGHT

 

The elevator doors close with only Carisi and Amanda inside. He is wearing the navy blue wool winter coat and she is now wearing a winter coat herself.

 

AMANDA

Nice coat.

 

CARISI

Judging a book by its cover, eh?

 

AMANDA

Nah, I saw what was inside.

 

CARISI

Anything worth reading?

 

AMANDA

In a heartbeat.

 

They frantically kiss. She tugs at his hair. He takes her hair down as she unbuttons his coat. He unbuttons hers. They reach inside each other's coats and pull each other closer.

 

The elevator DINGS

 

INT. LOBBY

 

Amanda and Carisi exit the elevator, disheveled. He is buttoning up his coat. She is putting her hair back up.

 

FIN

Nice hair.

 

Amanda looks at Carisi and laughs.

 

FIN

Amanda, you might want to button up too. It's cold out there.

 

FADE OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. That would be my wish for Season 18 - Nice navy blue winter coat action, some forearm porn, and oh yeah! A passionate kiss between Rollins & Carisi (where she musses up his perfectly gelled hair). Delicious!
> 
> THIS is all I need. *Praying frantically to The Powers That Be at NBC*
> 
> Sorry this isn't exact screenplay formatting like my original document was. AO3 won't allow the indentations and spacing I need. I did my best! :-)


End file.
